The present invention relates to a system for use in playing basketball and more particularly the present invention provides for improving a shooter's touch by means of a system including a plurality of spaced apart basketball hoops located at predetermined locations above the playing surface.
Basketball is a game that involves shooting a basketball through an 18 inch hoop. Players become adapt at shooting by practicing shooting a ball through the basket or hoop. Heretofore it has been known to attempt to improve a player's shooting by practicing with a smaller than standard hoop, i.e. 16 inches, or by using a larger than regulation basketball. While either of these approaches may be of some help, there is still a need for providing a system which can be used to improve a player's skill while shooting at a conventionally baskethoop. The present invention is directed at providing such a system.